


Lost and Found

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adam Milligan and pack feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac finds an unconscious Adam by the town's lake during a training session. He bring him home and invites him into the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam groaned as his sore body was moved. Isaac flinched but continued to carry the unconscious man over his shoulder. Isaac smiled as he saw the rebuilt Hale house and Jackson on the porch, tapping his foot impatiently at Isaac. As Isaac got closer Jackson’s body went rigged. After his initial shock, Jackson bolted forwarded to help his mate. “What the hell did you do?” Jackson interrogated as he lifted Adam up into his arm in a bridle position. “I didn’t do anything-I found him like this!” Isaac defended; Jackson stared at his mate looking for any hint of a lie. He found none; Jackson smiled; he let out a sigh of relief and turned to the house. “Let’s get him fixed up.”

Isaac smiled following Jackson into the house. Jackson climbed the stairs to their room; gently set Adam down on their bed, he grabbed the first aid kit next to the bed. “He seems really beat up… where exactly did you find him?” Jackson asked his eyes meeting Isaac’s. “I was tracking animals with Derek, he went one way and I went the other.” Isaac explained; Adam groaned silently as Jackson wrapped his wounds. Isaac flinched at the noise and continued in a hushed tone. “He was unconscious next to the lake, he smelt human so I figured there would be no harm in helping him.” Jackson smiled fondly. “You always want to take care of everything.” Isaac blushed and looked away . Jackson lifted himself up. “Alright there is nothing I can do right now, all his wounds are wrapped and healing.” He turned; grabbing Isaac’s hand. “Let’s go, he needs rest and our talking can’t be helping.” The couple walked out of the room leaving the young boy to rest.

Isaac cuddled close to Jackson. “Derek is going to be upset when he finds out you wouldn't let me go back to training.” Isaac pointed out. Jackson smirked, “Trust me when he realizes I stopped you from bring back any more strays he will thank me.” Isaac laughed and laid his head down on Jackson’s shoulder. Isaac sighed in contentment. His eyes were growing heavy as he heard it; a painful moan. He shifted to look at his mate. “Did I hurt you somehow?” Isaac inquired. Jackson stared at him, confused. “No, how could have you?” Isaac returned the confused stare for a minute before he let out a small laugh.  “I think our sleeping beauty is awake! I should go check on him.” Jackson whined as Isaac pulled his body out of Jackson’s lap. “He’s fine, nothing going to happen to him here.” Isaac smiled softly at Jackson complaining.  “Yes but if I don’t check on him, he might start panicking.”  Jackson pouted. “Oh fine, if you must.” Isaac laughed loud as he ascended the staircase and walked towards their bedroom.

He could feel Adam’s heartbeat rise as panic took over. Isaac spoke up as he neared the door, hoping Adam could hear him. “Please don’t panic, you are safe here.” Isaac sensed Adam’s heartbeat lessen. He smiled and opened the door. “Hey, glad to see you’re awake and ok.” Isaac smiled big. “Where am I?” Isaac’s smile fell. “Oh sorry, I’m Isaac, I found you next to our town’s lake and brought you here to heal.” Adam looked relived, “Thank you, um when I woke up was there someone with me?” Adam asked. Isaac’s brows knitted in confusion. “Was there supposed to be?” Isaac questioned, frowning as Adam’s face shifted into a sad smile. “I guess not… he never wanted me in the first place, why would he want to stay after we were out.” Isaac moved, sitting next to Adam, and brought the boy into a hug. Adam tried to hold back his tears as his hands gripped Isaac’s sweater tightly. “I’m sorry.” Adam’s hold tightened as his tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was not happy when he got home. “You brought home a stray?”

Isaac flinched at his tone and hugged Adam to him. Jackson rose to stand in front of his mate and the lost human. “Adam was beside the lake, he was frozen half to death; did you expect him to leave Adam to die”

Derek growled, “Remember your place, Jackson; you are a beta and are not responsible for the safety of the whole pack so you wouldn’t understand.” He pushed the beta back and turned to go to his room. “Find him somewhere else to live.”

Jackson glared at the back of Derek’s head “No, he is not leaving.” Derek turned swiftly and pinned Jackson to the wall. “He is a danger to my pack, he is not staying.” Derek growled out.

Isaac rose, conflicted about fighting his Alpha. “Derek, he is just a lost orphan, what threat does he possess?” Isaac shuddered at his Alpha’s shift in mood but held his ground. Derek’s glare shifted to Isaac but the Beta stood his ground. “He is harmless and he is staying.” Isaac stated firmly.

Derek groaned in frustration and released Jackson. “He is a hunter." Derek looked hard at Adam. “Did he tell you that?” His eyes shifted back to Isaac. “Don’t you remember what hunters do; they kill monster just like us.”  Isaac flinched slightly at the word monster. It was a word he was familiar with, having heard it from his father many times about himself.  

Adam stood up and pushed Jackson and Isaac aside. “I am not a hunter.” Derek snarled at him, “You are a liar.”  Adam rose, “No, I am not a hunter.” He turned to look at his new friends. “I’m swear I’m not I never have been.” Adam looked down. “If you don’t feel safe then I can leave.” Isaac set his hand on Adam’s shoulder. He smiled back at Isaac, “Thanks you for your hospitality and for rescuing me.” Adam turned towards the door passing Stiles as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Stiles grabbed his arm as he reached for the door “Wait, if you don’t have any place to go, you are staying.”  Stiles smiled and pulled Adam back to the group. “We like to adopt orphans.”

Derek’s glare turned towards the unofficial pack mom. “Stiles, how dare you undermine me?” Stiles glared back twice as hard. “Stop it Derek, you are not getting rid of him.” Stiles stood in front of Adam shielding him from the Alpha. Isaac and Jackson joined him and stared down the Alpha.

Derek huffed and realized he was outnumbered, “Fine but he is your responsibility and you better hope the rest of the pack like him.” Stiles smiles and turned to Adam, hugging the boy. “Welcome to the pack, Adam.” Adam smiled, he was finally safe, he had a new family and even though he missed his brothers and Michael he was happy to belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the woods. He paused to catch his breath; his eyes and ears searching for any sound or movement. Hearing nothing but his breathing, Adam let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. He smiled and collapsed against a tree, breathing deep. “Finally, I lost them.”

 Adam let out a laugh and stood up again to continue moving through the woods. Still hearing nothing, Adam began walking deeper into the woods. His eyes wandered and he began to get lost in his thoughts. A branch snapped back and Adam whirled around. “Dammit.” A large body jumped out from the trees and tackled the boy to the ground.

 Adam struggled to break free and continue running but the body above him was too strong. His arms were pinned above his head. “Give up?” A voice yelled happily. Adam continued to struggle. “I haven’t lost yet.” He screamed.

 The being laughed as they pinned Adam’s body to the ground with their own. Adam groaned. “Alright, alright I give, get off me!” Adam pushed at the person. Isaac chuckled and released Adam; offering his arm to help the boy up.

“You, my friend, are terrible at hide and seek.” Isaac said patting Adam on his shoulder. Adam groaned, “Well I haven’t had as much practice as Stiles, sorry.” Adam and Isaac shared a look and laughed. “He is the king of werewolf hide and seeks.” Isaac noted. Their heads turn as the others footsteps are heard. “I am the king of hide and seek aren’t I.”

 Walking up next to him Derek grabbed Stiles wrist looking at his watch.  “7 minutes 8 seconds, nice job Isaac, you were also the only one who didn’t lose their breath or get lost.” He looks disproved at the others in the pack. Boyd and Erica leaned against each other taking deep breaths as Scott lay face down in the grass next to him repeating I am not moving over and over. Stiles looked around, “Is Jackson still lost?” A quiet voice sounded from behind Stiles. “I was never lost.” Jackson grumbled.

 Isaac smiled at his mate. “Sure you weren’t whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jackson glared, walking closer he grabbed Isaac’s hands. “I should be worried about you out doing me.” Jackson smiled kissing Isaac’s hand. “Good job, my mate.” Isaac smirked, “How can you be worried if there is nothing to outdo.” Jackson glared softly as the pack laughed. Jackson grabbed Isaac softly, staring into his eyes “Don’t get too cocky, that will be your undoing.” He kissed Isaac softly. “We don’t want your cockiness getting you hurt.” Jackson kissed him again; Isaac smiled into the kiss as they got lost in their own world.

 Adam smiled and cleared his throat softly. Getting no response he looked at Stiles. Stiles smiled and clapped his hands. “Alright, enough mushy stuff, practice is over time to head back to the house and make dinner.” Stiles turned around heading back to the house. “Also just for keeping us from food, the happy couple can do dishes after Adam and I make dinner.” Jackson groaned, “Why do we always end up doing dishes.”

 Adam turned to look at him. “Once you start actually cooking dinner than you can avoid dishes.” Isaac’s face grew worried. “Oh no, I remember when he tried to cook when we were younger, I think you still have the char marks on your ceiling.” Jackson looked mortified. “I was 8; I didn’t know it would explode!” Isaac smiled and patted their conjoined has as the pack laughed at his embarrassment. “Sure you didn’t, dear.” The pack laughed harder as Jackson hid his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of Derek warning Adam.

Derek frowned and glared at Adam from across the room. "Adam, come with me." Adam froze but nodded and followed the Alpha outside away from the others in the pack. They walk to training area. Derek stopped causing Adam to bump into him. He turned and glared at the human. "I may have let you live with us but be warned." He grabbed Adam by the front of the shirt and lifted him up. "You double-cross me and my pack; you'll be dead before you can run. 

Adam stiffed but met Derek's glared full- force. "Why would I double-cross the people that found me; that would be stupid." Derek huffed. "I will not let you hurt my pack; I lost one family I am not going to lose another." Adam frowned. "Well I lost two families so I got you beat; now can you let me down." Derek let go of his shirt letting him down. Adam straighted his shirt. "I am apart of the pack now, you can trust me." Adam turned to return to the house; leaving Derek to glare at his back and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam yawned loudly and crept down the stairs of the rebuilt Hale house. It was his second night of no sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the memories of hell invaded his dreams. Adam entered the living room. Rubbing his tired eyes, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Turning to a random channel, Adam settled back for another all night infomercial marathon. Getting lost in the droning of the Television, he drifted off. 

His mind was overtaken with memories. The screams of burning souls, the image of a body having the skin boiled off, the roar of the hellhounds. He was back in the cage; demon poking at his soul; their manic laughter sending a shiver through his body. His vision began to blur as the demon’s reached the cage pushing at his skin; making it burn. Adam covered his ears trying to block out everything; the noise grew louder. Adam let out a scream and awoke to Derek shaking him. Adam looked around frightened. “Adam, calm down, it’s just me you’re fine.” Adam’s breath began to even out as he calmed down. “I was having a nightmare?” He asked. 

Derek frowned, “You tell me, I walked down to get some milk to help me sleep and you were thrashing on the couch. “ Adam took in a deep breath. “I was remembering my life before the pack.” He looked up at Derek. “I’d tell you but you’d never believe me.” Derek nodded. “I use to have nightmares too; about the fire.” Adam looked down. “Why, that wasn’t your fault.” Derek shook his head. “No but I brought the girl who caused it.” Adam looked up in surprise but nodded in understanding. “Derek, how do you make the nightmares stop?” Derek smiled faintly. “You get something good enough to make the dreams not seem so bad; I got my pack.” He patted Adam on the shoulder. “I’m heading back to bed, keep the TV down.” Adam smiled and nodded.


End file.
